As is known, material in the form of slats or strips has a variety of end usages including, by way of example, for trim, fencing (as rectangular or lattice styles), and the like, being principally formed from wood to achieve the slat appearance. Such material, however, is frangible to some extent, being subject to cracking, splintering, poor strength and/or other physical characteristics, and, oftentimes, is unhandy in customizing for securement.